Hallowed Lightbringers of Illustria
Clad in shining armor and fuelled by righteous zeal, the knights of the Hallowed Lightbringers take up blades and spells against the fiendish tide. After the two infernal incursions within Sanctus’s borders, the Hallowed Lightbringers were established as a constant wall and vigilant hunters against all things infernal and demonic. Stationed within the holy city itself, Illustria, stalwart knights are sent out on missions to stand against fiendish foes. These range from simple demon hunts, to rooting out infernal corruption by social and political espionage and infiltration. The Knight-Commander is blessed by an archangel when brought up to their station. The wisdom of the archangel always guiding the commander to threats that would harm Sanctus. Inside the Lightbringers Angels of lower rank in Mount Celestia will on occasion accompany a Lightbringer on their mission. Their opinions and advice are deeply respected and held in high esteem. From the perspective of a Lightbringer, it is a great honor to have an angel accompany you on your mission. Paladins who have sworn their own sacred oaths form the strongest relationships with these angels and some become regular teams that go out and perform missions together. The Knight-Divine is second to the Knight-Commander and there can only be 7 at any given time. They provide missions to the other knights of the hall. The garrison or hall itself is known as Hallow Hall, in the temple district of Illustria. It provides the basic needs such as bedding and food to its knights. It is also the central temple of worship for the Lightbringers as there are shrines and chapels to each Elysium and Zodiac deity. Goals of the Lightbringers Wherever demons run rampant, petty tyrannical exploits of devils or other fiendish activity happens within Magnus Terra, the Lightbringers are there fighting to make things right. The tension within the order however is that many of its knights are driven by passion and emotion, often being wronged by the dark powers and are sworn to smite it. They have to combat their urge for vengeance and righteousness and establishing permanent harmony and order. Their ultimate goal: Create a safe kingdom of mortals, free from fiendish influence. To achieve such a goal, rules need to be followed and sometimes the righteous fury of the Lightbringers blinds them and the break the rules they create. Joining the Lightbringers The Lightbringers usually handpick their members from the Hallowed Guard of Illustria during their training, taking the most prospectus trainees into Hallow Hall. They also take orphans and refugees that have been wronged by fiends and train them if they are willing. Ranks of the Lightbringers ''' '''Knight-Initiate (Renown 3 or ''higher) ''A Knight-Initiate is a Lightbringer that has completed their basic training and are often sent out on relatively easy or simple missions. They are also given the responsibility of missionaries, that wherever they go to spread the text of Elysium and the Zodiac. They live in the communal quarters of Hallow Hall, and are provided food and drink when needed. 'Knight-Vindicator ' (Renown 5 or ''higher, 6th level or higher) ''Knight-Vindicators are the low level officers of Hallow Hall. They are asked for their opinions and insights into strategies or how to approach a mission by Vigilants or Initiates alike. They also are given the responsibility of training orphans or take an Initiate under their personal teaching. Their missions are often still simple enough but important. '''Knight-Vigilant ' (Renown 25 or ''higher, 12th level or higher) ''The Knight-Vigilants are the experienced veterans of the Lightbringers and often have taken personal oaths. Their missions are important and difficult, facing powerful or elusive foes. They are the only knights allowed to go beyond Magnus Terra for missions. They are given the responsibility of overseeing the defence of Illustria and defending, reclaiming or uncovering places or artifacts of worship through the world of Orbis. '''Knight-Divine ' ''(Renown 50 or ''higher, 17th level or higher) ''There are only 7 Knight-Divines at any given point. They act as the right hands of the Knight-Commander. They pass out missions to all the Vigilants, Vindicators and Initiates. They’re roles are primary scholarly at this point in their career. Always on the hunt of finding new information of fiends and strategize how to combat them. Very rarely are they called onto the battlefield. '''Knight-Commander '''The Knight-Commander is the leading figure of the Lightbringers. The Knight-Commander and an archangel work together in unison to lead the Lightbringers to their ultimate goal.